The Price of Nobility
by Nyna Boscorelli
Summary: My take on what will happen between Bosco and Faith next season...
1. Chaper One

The Price of Nobility

by Nyna Boscorelli

Disclaimer: If they're on Third Watch, I don't own 'em.

Author's Note: Here's my take on what will happen.  It's also going to turn into a Bosco/Faith shipper.  So sit back, relax, and enjoy.  Please R&R!

Chapter One

I fired at Cruz at the same time that she fired at Faith.  A second later, Faith's gun went off.  Had she pulled it off in time?  Did she get out of the way of Cruz's shot?

          I was brought back to Noble's hotel room when I heard Faith shout, "Bosco!"  The next thing I heard was the sickening thud of a body hitting the floor.

          I turned towards her and saw her lying on the floor.  I rushed to her side, dread forming in my stomach, "Faith, where are you hit?  Faith?  Talk to me, Faith."

          I frantically checked for a pulse.  It seemed okay.  I had to find where she was hit.  I roller her onto her back and thought my heart had stopped.  There it was - the point of entry.  My fingers ran over the spot on her stomach where the bullet had ripped into the dark blue fabric of her uniform.

          "Bosco," he voice was faint.

          My mind raced as I tore open her uniform.  My heart began beating again when I saw her bullet-proof vest.  Thank God for Kevlar.

          "Bosco, it hurts," she said.

          "Are you hit anywhere else, Faith?" I asked her frantically.

          "Bosco, it hurts."

          "Faith, I can't help you if you don't tell me where you're hit."

          "Freeze!" I heard the unmistakable voice of Sully shout.

          It seemed to pull me back into the situation.  I no longer saw only Faith, whom I was now cradling in my arms.  I saw Noble sitting on the couch, his head in his hands.  I looked over my shoulder to where Cruz had been standing.  She lay on the floor in a puddle of blood.  My eyes met Sully's as I looked up.

          "I need a bus on a rush.  Forthwith," Sully barked into his radio as he bent down next to Cruz.  "We have a definite 10-13 at this location.  Two officers down.  I repeat, two officers down."

          Ty checked Cruz's pulse and glanced up at Sully.  "She's gone," he said softly.

          "Bosco," Faith whispered.

          I snapped my head back to her as the paramedics rushed into the room.  She was pale, her face a sharp contrast to her uniform.  As the medics tried to pull me away from Faith, I tightened my grip.  They finally pried me off of her and took over trying to find out where she had been hit.

          I let out a sob I didn't know I had been holding in and felt tears start to rush down my cheeks.  One of the paramedics lightly touched my arm to get my attention.  "Would you like to ride with us?" she asked.

          I nodded my head, following them down the stairs and into the ambulance.  The only thing that kept running through my mind during the ride to the hospital was, _If__ Faith dies, I'm going to eat my gun.  I'm going to forget everything I ever said about it being the weak way out and just eat it._


	2. Chapter Two

The Price of Nobility

by Nyna Boscorelli

Disclaimer: I still don't own Bosco.  L

Author's Note:  Here's chapter two.  Please R&R!

Chapter Two

     Two broken ribs.  That's what had caused Faith so much pain.  No gun shot wound.  No internal bleeding.  Two broken ribs.  She was okay.  I can't even begin to describe how happy I was.

     "Officer," a nurse approached me.  "You can see your partner now.  Exam room three."

     "Thank you," I got up off the chair I had been sitting in.

     I slowly walked down the hall to Faith's room.  Once I reached the door, I hesitated.  More than anything, I wanted to see her.  I wanted to hear her voice.  But would she want to see me?  If the roles were reversed, and I was lying in a hospital bed because she had put me in danger, I would be pissed.  Actually, I _had been pissed when the roles were reversed last year.  But I couldn't blame this on cancer.  I could only blame this on my own stupidity.  I shouldn't have gotten her involved in my problems._

     I finally gathered my courage and opened the door.  Faith lay on the bed, her eyes closed.  An almost normal color graced her cheeks.  I quietly stepped into the room and let the door shut behind me.  I walked over to the bed looked down at her.  She looked so peaceful lying there.  I brushed a strand of hair out of her face while taking her hand in mine.  Her eyes fluttered open and I saw those crystal blue eyes boring into my own.

     "Hey you," she whispered, smiling slightly.

     I couldn't bring myself to smile back.  It was all my fault that she was here.

     "Bos?"

     "I called Fred," I said, turning away from her eyes.  "He said he would get here as soon as he could."

     It amazed me how easily the lie slipped out.  When had it become so easy for me to lie to Faith?

     "The doctor said that you have two broken ribs and a concussion, so you'll have to ride the desk for a while and they want to keep you overnight for observation," I explained, even though the doctor probably already told her.

     "Bosco," she tried to catch my gaze, "are you okay?"

     I tensed up, "I'm not the one lying in a hospital bed, Faith."

     "Okay.  But that still doesn't answer my question."

     "Goddammit, Faith!  Stop worrying about me okay?  Yes, I'm fine.  But I shouldn't be.  Okay?  I shouldn't be."

     "What are you talking about, Bos?"

     "It's my fault, Faith, all of this.  You shouldn't be in the hospital.  Right now, you should be going home to your husband.  Even if he doesn't really give two shits, and doesn't care that you got shot, you should be home with him and your family right now, not lying in some hospital bed because I can't handle my own problems!"

     Faith looked shocked.  She turned away from me.  I dropped her hand, realizing that I had let the part about Fred slip.

     "I'm gonna go," I started.  "I'm gonna go away.  Far away, somewhere where I can't hurt you anymore.  I'm really sorry, Faith."

     "I knew you were lying about Fred coming over here," she said as I turned towards the door.

     "You did?"

     "Yeah."

     "How?"

     "Well, first of all, you are a horrible lier when it comes to me.  And second of all, he handed me divorce papers this morning.  Seems he found himself a younger woman.  So I wouldn't expect him to care a whole lot about whether or not I was shot or not."

     It was my turn to be shocked, "Faith, I-"

     "Officer Yokas, we have a room upstairs ready for you.  But visiting hours are over, so I'm afraid your friend can't stay," a nurse interrupted me.

     Faith nodded, "Okay.  Just give us a minute please?"

     The nurse agreed and left the room.

     "Well, I guess it's time for me to go," I said.

     "Thank you captain obvious," Faith chuckled.  "Once they get me settled in upstairs, I'll give you a call, okay?"

     "Sure," I smiled.

     "So you better go straight home and wait for my call."

     "Oh, I'll be waiting.  With bells on," I grinned.

     The nurse came back into the room.  "That's my cue," I gave Faith a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room.

     As I entered the cool Manhattan air, I couldn't help but let out a little shout.  She was going to be okay.  Well, as long as I could undo Fred's damage.


End file.
